If I Fell
by 71star
Summary: A lonely doctor, a lonely baker... Can they find love, together?
1. Chapter 1

If I Fell

Chapter 1

Working sixty to seventy hours a week was getting old, but I had no one to go home to so it didn't really matter.

My fiancé had cheated on me and moved to Chicago with a colleague of mine, I've went through all the stages, hurt, anger, resentment, anger several times. So much so that I took everything of hers that she'd left and burnt it. Had a huge bonfire in my backyard. I then took the $6000 engagement ring and $3000 wedding bands and pawned them, put the money in savings, not like I needed it. I was a well-respected doctor, wrote article after article for the medical journals, perfected several heart surgery procedures and was one of the youngest Chief of Staff.

I moved back to my home town to be close to my ailing parents. They lived in the little cottage off the rose garden.

My sister and her husband lived here too. She was an interior decorator (that's how I'd met my ex-fiancé) and he was the sheriff.

It's been two years since Esme left and ran away with the cocky Edward Masen. My sister Rose was severely pissed off and fired Esme from her business and told her not to ask for any references. My sister was insanely protective of me, even though we were the same age, being twins has its benefits.

"Carlisle, you need to get out and live again." Emmett bellowed as we were cooking out for the 4th of July.

"Emmett, please. I'm so not ready for that yet. I'm enjoying my work and when it's time I'll know." I shrugged.

"Carlisle you're too quiet and shy for your own good." Our friend Charlie laughed.

"Oh and you're Mr. outgoing, right Chief?" I scoffed at him.

"Touché." His wife Renee laughed, they'd been married since high school graduation, their son Riley was 13, and he was currently playing with Rose and Emmett's kids. Ivy who was 4 and Ivan who was 10.

"So Charlie, when is this sister of yours supposed to come to town? And how did we not see her in high school?" Jasper our young mayor asked.

"She'll be here this weekend. She lived with our mom growing up. Dad had no idea on how to raise a girl, hell he barely raised me." Charlie laughed and drained his beer. "She's off limits to you anyway lover boy." He pointed to Jasper.

"Hey, if she's single, she's fair game. She's got to be old enough to make her own decisions." He countered, causing Charlie to sigh and Renee to laugh.

"Look, she's coming here to get a fresh start. She just ended a bad relationship, the guy was a real ass and if she would've told me sooner, he'd of been a dead man." Charlie snapped.

"She'll be opening a bakery, that little cottage by the hospital, she bought that and is going to have the entire place renovated so she can live upstairs and have her business down." Renee smiled. "Jake's construction crew has started the demolition on it already. Then Rose here is going to meet with her and help her design it." Renee boasted.

"And we're just now hearing about this?" Jasper gasped. "I'm the mayor." He stated as always and we laughed.

"Hey, you've been awfully quiet, even for you." Rose sat beside me and handed me a beer.

"Yeah, just thinking." I sighed.

"Well, I hope you'll introduce yourself to Isabella when she gets here." Rose suggested.

"Rose…" I hedged.

"Carlisle! I'm tired of seeing you alone. I've talked with her on the phone and she seems so adorably sweet. I know she's 26, she's worked all over with renowned pastry chefs and graduated top of her class from culinary school, baking is her thing." My sister, always trying to set me up.

"Of course I'll meet her. But she just got out of a relationship, you heard Charlie." I shook my head.

"She's been out of the relationship for over a year. She's been traveling Europe, perfecting her recipes." Rose nudged.

"Ugh! You're so damn pushy." I laughed and hugged my sister.

"Hey, from the first time I Skype with her, I knew you two had to meet." She shrugged.

"And we will, it's a small town." I stopped her with a look.

It's been three weeks since that talk with my sister and she wants to know why I haven't met Bella yet.

"Rose, I've been pulling so many hours a week at work I just come home and crash. And besides, what am I going to do? Walk up to the door of her house that's being renovated and say 'Hey, welcome to town, I'm Rose's brother.' C'mon Rose." I huffed.

"Fine. But no more excuses after Friday. We're having dinner, welcoming her to town and fair warning, Jasper is already on the hunt." Rose snapped.

"Good for him! He needs someone to keep him in line." I smirked.

"We all know Jasper wants one thing and one thing only. Charlie will nail his ass to the wall!" Rose laughed.

"Well, maybe that's what she wants after being with an ass. She might not want anything else." I shrugged.

"Carlisle Cullen!" Rose snapped. "Once you meet her, you'll see! She'll take your breath away, I guarantee it!" My sister smiled widely, always wanting to bet.

"OK, OK. What is the bet this time?" I sighed.

"Just for you to tell me I was right, once you've fallen." She stated simply.

"_If I fall." _I hinted.

So here I am Friday night showering and deciding on what to wear, I feel like a damn teenager on his first date.

I decided on a pair of jeans, a grey button up with the sleeves rolled up and my grey Converse, I left my hair to just dry and ran my hands through it. It was good enough.

"Hey, you're just in time. Bella, Charlie and Renee just got here and Jasper hasn't arrived yet." Rose wiggled her eyebrows.

"Rose. I told you, I'm not falling for anyone." I shook my head as she led me into the kitchen where Emmett was cooking and Isabella was leaning against the counter, head thrown back in a fully belly laugh, punctuated by a snort. Charlie and Renee laughing too.

"Carlisle, so good to see you my friend." Charlie got up and slapped my back in a man hug.

"You too Charles." I laughed using his full name, causing his sister to laugh again.

"Bells, this is Carlisle, Carlisle this is my little sister Bella." Charlie smiled.

I picked up her and kissed it, just like my dad had always taught me to do. "Nice to meet you Bella." I smiled and kissed her hand.

Looking up into her eyes I fell!

AN:

Here's one that just popped into my head…

It'll be a Carlisle and Bella…

Not sure of the length, depends on how well they talk to me.

And if you haven't visit my home page and take the poll!

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

If I Fell

Chapter 2

It's been several months since I'd met Bella and I can't get her out of my mind.

I've stopped by her shop every day on the way to work and buy goodies for my nurses.

She's got a smile for everyone and goes out of her way to help me personally.

I want to be the one, I really do. But I just can't. I can't be the one she wants, the one who consumes her mind all the time, I'm not going to bring her down with me.

"Morning Carlisle." She smiled.

"Morning." I smiled back.

"Morning Bella!" I hear this deep voice and turn around.

"Hi Jake!" she gives him the same big smile, I recognize him from the Rez.

She hands me my coffee and walks down the counter to talk to him. He picks her up and hugs her tightly and pecks her on the cheek.

I turn and leave with my daily pastries in hand, feeling sorry for myself.

"Damn it Carlisle!" Rose snaps at me.

"What!" I pace in my office. I'd called my sister to get the scoop on Bella and her beau.

"You! I can't fucking believe you! She was so excited after meeting you and all you did was blow it! Sure you stop by and see her every chance you get, but that's not asking her out, that's not trying to get her to fall in love with you!" she growled and hit me upside the head.

"Fall in love with me? Really?" I scoffed.

"It's not going to happen overnight dumb ass!" Rose shoved past me shaking her head.

I sat down at my desk and banged my head a few times before doing my rounds.

**BPOV **

Jake had impeccable timing. When he walked in the door, a smile broke out on my face.

"Jake! I'm so glad you came!" I kissed his cheek.

"Leah told me I would have my balls chopped off if I didn't get here and get some of your yumminess for the shop." He smiled.

I'd become great friends with Leah and Jake over the past few months, Charlie and Jake were best friends, they grew up together, Jake's dad taking him in when need

"So was that the doctor?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just don't think there's anything there on his end. He is always nice and polite but that's where it ends." I shook my head.

"Hey, it's not lost. We can find you someone Bells." He hugged me again.

"Yeah I know, but he just sparked something in me. I don't know." I shook my head.

"He'll open his eyes once he sees what he's lost." He squeezed me tight before thanking me for the goodies.

The rest of the day was fairly quiet.

I was cleaning the counters getting ready to close up when the bell rang.

Turning around I smiled wide seeing Carlisle standing there, looking nervous as hell.

AN:

Short and Sweet!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

If I Fell

Chapter 3

"I-I hope I'm not interrupting." Carlisle mumbled out.

"No, No. Come in have a seat." I walked passed him and locked the door flipping over the sign to closed.

"Sorry for coming so late, I just got off work." Carlisle smiled and handed me a small bouquet of wild flowers.

"You're not late. I'm just closing up. Would you like some coffee and pastries?" I asked.

"I don't want to be a bother." He shrugged.

"Carlisle if I offer you something it's no bother, I promise." Laying a hand on his shoulder.

"OK, whatever you have leftover is fine." He relaxed.

We sat and talked, drank coffee and ate our weight in pastries until I yawned.

"Oh shit! It's midnight Bella." Carlisle panicked.

"It's OK. I live right upstairs." I reminded.

"Oh, right." He laughed a little embarrassed.

"I should worry about you. You'll be back in a few hours yourself." I hedged.

"Oh no. I've got the next 48 hours off. That's why I stopped by. I wanted to see if you'd like to go out to dinner and a movie or something tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I'd love to! What time?" I asked.

"Whatever time you close." He replied.

"I have open hours. I'm the boss and can close whenever." I shrug. "How about you meet me here at 6pm?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then and thanks." He stood and kissed my cheek.

"Wait! Here's some pastries to take to Rose and Emmett. They'd be pissed at you if you didn't think of them." I smiled.

"Thanks! Yeah Emmett especially. He whines because he doesn't get any perks since his wife decorated your house." He laughed.

"Tell Emmett if he wants pastry perks he needs to talk to the boss." I winked as I showed him out.

"See you tomorrow." He said as I locked the door behind him.

I closed at 4pm in order to get ready.

I was a pretty low key person, but I wanted to impress Carlisle.

I called Rose and asked for pointers, I didn't want to be like his ex and I definitely didn't want to dress like my ex liked.

"Keep it simple. Jeans and a dressy top and heels will send him over the edge, especially if they hug your ass and show cleavage. No sweater sets, those were his ex's favorite, she was kind of uptight. And wear your hair down, that'll drive him crazy!" she cackled into the phone.

"Rose I'm not going to dry hump your brother." I sighed.

"No, you might actually get laid! It's been long enough for both of you." I knew she was smirking.

"UGH! How did we become friends? Just because you and Emmett hump like rabbits doesn't mean that everyone does." I groaned.

"Hey, your sister and law and brother…" Rose started and I stopped her.

"HUSH! I'm going now. I don't care what my brother does." I shivered thinking about it.

I showered and decided to go for a pair of black and grey pinstriped jeggings and a long black one shoulder tunic. I left my hair to flow in its natural waves down my back. I wore simple silver hoop earrings and silver heels, applied a little mascara and lip gloss and I was done.

Carlisle arrived and had a huge bouquet of chrysanthemums for me and was dressed in black dress pants and light blue button down with a few buttons undone and sleeves rolled up.

"Carlisle they're beautiful. You didn't have to." I shook my head and placed the flowers on my kitchen counter.

"Bella, this is beautiful. I know my sister is a miracle worker, but this is wow!" he smiled.

"Thanks most of this was her idea, the kitchens are my only input. This is so not my thing. Put me in a kitchen and I'm golden." I shrugged.

"Well, this place is just a beautiful as its owner." He smiled big and pulled me out the door.

Dinner was great. We went to this awesome steak house after he found out I wasn't afraid to eat. We sat and talked so long that we'd closed the restaurant and missed the movie.

"Come back to my place, I've got dessert and wine." I smiled as we were driving home.

"Sounds good. What yumminess did you make for us tonight?" he asked.

"A buttered rum cheesecake. I made it last night, I couldn't sleep." I shrugged.

"WOW! How did you know rum and cheesecake were my two favorite things?" he pulled me into his chest and stared into my eyes.

"Bella, I have no idea why or how I've fallen so fast for you. You drive me insane with that smile and I could get lost in your eyes." He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

"I won't hurt you." I whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver and capture my mouth with his.

"I don't want to stay away. I don't think I can anymore." He kissed down my neck.

"Don't. I know we'll be good together." I smiled as I kissed him.

He carried me to the couch where we continued to kiss and whisper promises of love, devotion and forever.

AN:

A little sneak peek into the beginnings of this blossoming relationship…

Have a great weekend!

Reviews=Love


	4. Chapter 4

If I Fell

Chapter 4

Carlisle and I have been seeing each other for three months and it's going pretty good. Between both of our work schedules it doesn't always leave a lot of time for each other, but we make it work.

My business has taken off and I'm constantly busy. I only take Sunday's off and not even the full day. I'm usually in the kitchen mixing my breads so they'll be ready for Monday mornings.

Carlisle and I see each other whenever possible. It's usually when he gets off work in the mornings from his overnight shifts. I try to prepare in advance and have two other workers so I can be with him for a few hours and occasionally we get dinner before he has to go into work.

We've talked about our past relationships and how his ex could run off with someone I don't know. Even though we don't have a lot of time together, when we're alone he's the most attentive and loving man I've ever been with.

I told him about my ex Alec and how he'd gotten so drunk one night he beat me so bad I ended up in the hospital. It was the first and last time he'd ever hit me. I pressed charges and after he was sentenced I took a nice extended vacation to finish recovering before moving here.

He was so supportive and told me he'd never lay a hand on me, except in pleasuring me.

"Bella are you ready?" Carlisle walked into the kitchen.

"Yes." I purred and made him stop in his tracks.

"Bella, that doesn't look like dinner attire." He shook his head as he approached me.

"I think I want to eat in tonight. Just have you to myself." I smiled as I undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

"I like the way you think." He slid the strap of my cami off and traced my skin with his nibble fingers. "Can dinner wait?" he asked.

"It's all done. I've got it in the warming drawer… It'll keep for hours." I whispered the last part in his ear as I rubbed against him.

"Mmmm, just what the doctor ordered!" he laughed at his own joke.

We stayed in bed for hours, he finally got up and grabbed our plates and we ate while talking about our weeks and ate champagne soaked strawberries dipped in chocolate.

Making love to Carlisle was so special, he took his time and made sure I was pleased before he finished and he was always touching, softly, slowly.

"Is it morning already?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, but tomorrow is Sunday. Remember we're going to Charlie's for a cook out." I kissed his cheek as I rolled out of bed.

"Yes, I know." He smiled.

"Are you joining me?" I asked as I started the shower.

He groaned. "I'll be late." I shrugged and got into the shower. "What the hell, there's a first for everything." He jumped in with me. Forty five minutes later we were dressed and sated.

"Glad you had soundproofing put between your floors." Carlisle laughed.

"Me too." I kissed him soundly before we walked down to the café together.

"Here, I've had this goody box made up for you and all your nurses. This will be a standing order every Saturday. Either you or one of your nurses can pick it up. Once I find a delivery guy it'll be delivered." I pecked his cheek one last time.

"See you in the morning." He swatted my butt before walking out.

It was along and busy day.

I was dead tired when I made my way upstairs.

I checked my cell phone and saw that Carlisle had an emergency surgery and wouldn't be here tonight.

I text him a pout before getting in the shower and crawling in bed.

My entire body was aching, I better not be getting the flu.

That was the last thought that crossed my mind before falling into a restless sleep.

AN:

Sorry so short…

Battling a migraine and needed to get at least a small amount out.

Enjoy!

Reviews=Love


	5. Chapter 5

If I Fell

Chapter 5

"Renee, what the hell am I going to do?!" I whisper-yelled.

"You need to tell him Bells. He loves you, he'll be OK with it." She sighed.

"I don't know if he loves me! We haven't said it yet and I don't want him to say it just because I'm pregnant. God, Charlie is going to kill him! I can't believe this happened! I thought it was the flu 2 days ago going to bed, only waking up puking my guts up the next day and basically ALL day thereafter. It hasn't been so bad yet today, but my stomach is flip-flopping so badly." I grimaced.

"Bella. He will want to hear this, trust me! Tell him, tonight!" Renee glares at me and finished the salad.

I agreed to meet Carlisle here today because he had to work a double yesterday and was dead tired.

"Bells!" my brother kisses my cheek as he walks in. "You OK? You look flush and feel a little warm." He feels my forehead.

"Yeah, it's just a little warm in here, especially drinking the wine." I hold up Renee's glass hoping to be convincing. A look passes between those two but before he can grill me the doorbell rings and everyone starts to arrive.

I'm putting the finishing touches onto the desserts and hands wrap around my stomach and kisses are placed along my neck. "Damn, I've missed you." Carlisle kissed my neck.

I turn around in his arms to give him a proper kiss before we're interrupted by my brother growling.

"Not in my house!" he chuckles and puts me in a head lock.

"Charlie! Be careful with her, please!" Renee snaps and all eyes are on me as Charlie slowly stand me up.

"Thanks Renee!" I yell before running into the back yard and sitting under my favorite tree.

"Bella…" Carlisle says cautiously as he approaches.

"I'm sorry. I-I just found out." I cried.

"Hey, it's OK. Granted not the way I wanted to find out I was going to be a dad, but none the less, I'm going to be one, got to deal with it." He sighed.

I felt betrayed by that sigh and as I sat there watching him pull on his hair and scrub his face I got pissed off.

"You know what? Don't worry about it Carlisle. I don't need you or your 'sympathy love'!" I screamed and ran out to my car, taking off.

I ran up the back stairs to my apartment, locked my doors, including the deadbolt that only I had a key to and grabbed a bag to pack. I needed to get away.

I knew the banging was going to happen, the phone ringing, I fixed that easily enough by turning off my phone and ignored Carlisle's pleas to let him in.

I turned my phone on to call my employees and told them that'd we'd be closed for a few days, they'd still get paid, but something came up.

I turned on my music and went to my room, falling into a deep slumber.

I awoke in the middle of the night throwing up. I showered and cleaned up and looked out my door to see if I was alone, so far-so good.

I looked out the side window to see if his car was gone and it was. I grabbed my bag, making sure everything was turned off, set my alarm and left. Guessing he gave up and figured I wouldn't leave in the middle of the night.

Oh how wrong they were.

I hopped in my car and took off, knowing I'd call my brother at work in a few hours to let him know what I was doing, but not where I was going.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the little angst here at the end…

Reviews=Love


	6. Chapter 6

If I Fell

Chapter 6

"Sis! Hey, are you OK? Renee told me everything, please talk to me." Charlie rushed out.

"If you'd be quiet I would." I gave a small laugh.

"Sorry, you've just got us worried. Carlisle was upset, you took his demeanor all wrong. He's ALL in. He wants this." Charlie pleaded for Carlisle.

"Look! I called to let you know I'm going out of town for a few days. I need to clear my head. And don't bother trying to come over and stop me. I've already left." I stated firmly.

"Bells! I need to know where you're at! What if something happens to you and you need us?" he questioned.

"Well, I've got my cell phone and I'll call! I've got you listed as emergency contact. And if y'all need me call me." I told him.

"Bells, please!" Charlie pleaded.

"No! I need to clear my head. Please respect that." I begged.

"Fine! I'm giving you 2 days and then I'll use the GPS in your phone and car to track you down!" Charlie demanded.

"WHAT? You put GPS in my phone and car?!" I yelled.

"Bells, they're all equipped with it now, most people don't know that, they think it's optional and… Never mind! I'm a police officer and I can find you!" he snapped.

"Look, give me 3 days and I'll call, please. I need to get where I'm going and settle in. I'll call you to check in each day though. Deal?" I sighed.

"OK! Call and let me know you're OK and I'll back off for a few days." He agreed.

"Thanks! I love you. I'll call sometime tomorrow." I sent my love to Renee and we hung up.

"OMG! Bella! I'm so glad you're here. I haven't seen you since Paris!" my college roommate Alice bounced excitedly.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you. It'll be good to catch up." I hugged her tightly.

We sat down and talked for a while. I filled her in on everything that'd happened since Paris and she was happy for me, but confused as to why I wouldn't stay and work things out.

"I guess I'm scared, a coward." I shrugged.

"Bells, it is a lot to process, but you should've talked to him." Alice the level headed one.

"I know. I just couldn't. He looked so upset!" I put my head down on Alice's breakfast bar.

"Look, let's go to dinner, clear your head and pig out." Alice pulled me by the arm.

After a night of gouging ourselves and laughing so hard we were gasping for air I felt a little lighter, and slept pretty well. I awoke the next morning with a better feeling.

"Ally, why don't you come back with me for a few days? I know Charlie and Renee would love to see you again." I asked.

"Yeah, I could do that. I've got a few weeks before I have to prepare for my next show." She smiled widely.

"OK, well why we don't stay through the weekend, give me some time to relax, get my head together and I can help you with anything you need. Then we can leave Sunday night, be home Monday night. I'll call my employees to let them know to open on Tuesday. Sound good?" I smiled.

"Perfect. You can help with making the tags, remember how?" she asked playfully.

"Of course! I'm pregnant, I don't have dementia." I joked.

We laughed and had a great girl's weekend. I called Charlie and filled him in on what was happening and that Alice was coming for a visit. He wasn't surprised that I'd went to Alice and he was excited that she was coming to visit. He said that Renee and he would host a big dinner on Tuesday night. Ally was bouncing, Charlie does the best BBQ.

"So, how's Carlisle?" I sighed.

"I've only seen him once. He's been beside himself and just threw himself into his work again." Charlie sighed.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! I'm so fucking stupid!" I yelled to myself.

"What's the matter sis?" Charlie panicked.

"I just thought of this! FUCK! I walked out and left he just like Esme did! He'll NEVER forgive me now. I did the one thing I said I'd never do." I started crying.

"Bells, calm down. He misses the hell out of you. He wants to see you." Charlie sighed.

"OK! Please don't tell him I'm coming home. I want to go to him. OK?" I begged Charlie.

"Yes, I'll keep your secret, except from Renee, OK?" he bargained.

"OK! See you guys in a couple of days." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

"OK, I'm so ready to go back and talk to Carlisle. I feel awful now." I started crying, Ally calmed me down and helped me to see the good side of all this, the make-up sex.

"Leave it to you Ally to think of sex." I laughed.

"And I've got the perfect l lingered for you. AND, I'll have you know it's been months since I've had sex. I'm saving myself for Mr. Right." She smiled.

"Ally, I hate to tell you this. Your virginity doesn't grow back." I broke into a fit of giggles joined by Alice.

And that's how we ended our weekend. Laughing and eating.

AN:

OK… Bella has figured it out…

We'll here from Carlisle next chapter.

Have a warm weekend!

Reviews=Love


	7. Chapter 7

If I Fell

Chapter 7

CPOV

"I can't believe she walked out on me! It's the one thing we both said we'd never do and she does it!" I paced back and forth in front of Renee and Charlie.

"Listen, she's pregnant, scared and hormonal. She's never been one to run, but she freaked when she thought you didn't want her. I'm sure she was thinking of her EX." Charlie reasoned.

"It still doesn't excuse her not calling me and letting me know she's OK!" I snapped.

"She'll come around. She's with an old friend, she's safe and keeping in touch with me." Charlie admitted.

"Where? Where is she?" I begged.

"No, no way! I value my balls! My sister would chop them off if I betrayed her. Just let her relax and gather her thoughts, she'll be back soon." Charlie smiled and asked me to trust him.

"Just so she knows there's going to be a serious talk! I'm pissed she did this, especially while carrying my child. She can't just run away Charlie!" I was yelling again.

"Look, just be calm. You're the doctor, you should know this. She doesn't need to get stressed, especially this early in her pregnancy." Renee scolded me.

"I know, I know Renee. I guess that's why I'm yelling now." I shook my head.

"Look, things will work out. Just forgive her. She loves you and I know you love her. She just doesn't think you feel as strongly." Charlie sighed. I nodded and thanked them for listening. I had to get home so I could sleep before my shift.

BPOV

I was so nervous about seeing Carlisle tomorrow.

I knew he was at work, I wanted to come into town after he was. Charlie said he drove by and checked on my house every day.

Alice and I arrived around 9 last night and I knew Carlisle would get off around 8pm tonight.

We relaxed all day, Alice cooked dinner for us, leaving me picking at my food because of my nerves.

She warned me she was telling Charlie and Renee about my not eating at the BBQ tomorrow night.

I of course rolled my eyes at her.

I told Alice I'd see her later and she wished me luck.

As I approached the front desk the nurse gave me a dirty look.

"Dr. Cullen doesn't want to see you." She snapped.

"Susie!" the older nurse snapped.

"Come dear, I'll put you in his office and page him." She smiled sadly and kindly all at once. "I hope you being back makes him the happy man he'd been before these last few weeks." She squeezed my shoulder.

I smiled at her and sat on the couch in Carlisle's office.

"What is it Agnes? I've got five other patients to…" he trailed off when he saw me.

I stood and walked slowly toward him.

"I'm sorry. I know that's not enough nor will it ever be enough, but I don't know what else to say. I freaked out when you didn't say anything, then you shook your head and looked pissed." I rushed it all out.

"And me coming to your place, chasing you down, banging on your door, calling and texting you meant nothing?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry! I can't say any more!" I cried.

"You promised me that you'd never leave and I in return promised to never raise a hand to you, except for in passion! I was fucking stupid to believe you meant it!" he yelled and pulled at his hair.

"What? You think I didn't mean it? I'm not her! I'm not Esme! I'm here, I couldn't stay away from you!" I shouted while tears streamed down my face.

"Look, I've got work to finish up here. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk." He snapped.

"Will you be at the BBQ tomorrow?" I whispered.

"I don't think so. Please just go." He motioned towards the door with his hand.

"I really am…." I started and he turned to me with steely eyes.

"Don't! Just don't!" he growled.

I walked out wiping my tears and the nurse was smirking at me. I shook my head and walked to my car.

"Bells?" It was Jasper.

"Oh hey." I wiped my tears away.

"Did Carlisle do this?" he asked, clearly angry.

"Leave it be. Please." I shook my head.

"Fine, for now." He pushed my chin up to look at him.

"It'll be fine, no worries." I sniffled and smiled.

"I'll see you at the BBQ tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Of course, Charlie and Renee would have my ass." I smiled.

He gave me a big hug and told me to be careful.

I drove home in a daze, not knowing when or if I'd see Carlisle again.

AN:

And there you go…

Reviews=Love


	8. Chapter 8

If I Fell

Chapter 8

"Alice, is this really necessary?" I asked as she did my hair in an intricate up do.

"Bella, of course! You want to be comfortable and look good." She squeezed my shoulder.

"He probably won't even show up. I don't blame him." I sighed.

"Then it's his loss!" she nodded her head, trying to get me to smile.

We finished getting ready and headed over to my brothers.

Rose and Emmett were there already and I groaned.

I hadn't talked to them since this mess started and I felt bad, I'd also ignored Renee as much as possible, she was being too motherly.

We walk into the house and into the backyard.

I was grabbed into a tight hug by my brother and then Renee.

"Hey Tot!" Charlie hugged Alice and called her his annoying nickname.

"Hello Charles." She replied with a quirk of the eye and he backed off.

I turned to speak to Rose and Emmett, only for Rose to give me the bitch brow and walk into the house.

Emmett nodded his head for me to follow her and I excused myself from everyone.

"How could you just walk away from him like she did?" Rose rounded on me as soon as I entered the kitchen.

"Look Rose, I know you're protective of your brother and I appreciate that, but this is between Carlisle and me. If it's meant to be, it'll work out. If not then we'll have shared custody." I shrugged.

"Do not get smug with me! This is my brother we're talking about! You broke his fucking heart!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Don't you think I fucking know this Rose? I've already apologized to him! He didn't want to hear it and told me to get out of his office." I snapped back.

"If it weren't for you carrying his child, I'd punch the shit out of you." She growled and was in my face yelling again until she was pulled away, kicking and screaming.

"Sis, I appreciate that you want the best for me." Carlisle was holding her back. "But it's none of your concern."

"Carlisle…" she started but he shoved her out of the kitchen, following her close behind. I reached out to touch him and he yanked his arm away.

I sat down at the kitchen table, put my head down and cried.

"Hey, come to the guestroom." Renee helped me up.

"Sorry for ruining your day." I sniffled.

"Nonsense!" she scoffed. "Lay down and relax. I'll be back in a few, rest." She patted my shoulder and walked out.

I laid down on the bed and cried myself to sleep, only to be woken up by 2 whispering voices.

"Alice? Jasper?" I sat up groggily.

"Hey darlin', you feeling OK?" Jasper walked over and sat beside me.

"Yeah, a little headache and I'm starving." I shook my head.

"I'll go get your plate." Alice stood up.

"I'd rather just go into the kitchen, unless everyone is still here." I hedged.

"No, they're long gone. Lunch was tense, but you know Renee, always the optimistic one." Jasper smiled.

I nodded and got up.

"I'll meet y'all in the kitchen." I smiled and headed towards the bathroom.

When I walked out Alice was standing there like the bird that ate the canary.

"What Alice?" I asked.

"WOW! Why didn't you tell me that fine piece of man was going to be here." She fanned herself.

"Because you would've went over the edge and stressed out. Jasper is a simple laid back guy." I shrugged.

"He asked me out." She was vibrating in her spot.

"Alice, just be careful. He likes women, if you know what I mean. He's got quite the calling card." I smiled.

"No, he's the one. I just know it. He'll see after tonight." She stood tall. Well tallish, this is Alice after all.

"Just be yourself." I grabbed her and pulled her to the kitchen.

"Feel better sweetie. I've got some work to do before tonight." Jasper winked at Alice and then kissed my forehead, Alice walked him out.

"Are you sure you'll be OK?" Alice asked for the Jasper arrived and made sue I was OK, even bringing me my favorite ice cream, he was such a great friend. I hope these two hit it off.

After they left I grabbed a spoon, turned on the television and plopped down on the couch with my ice cream.

I don't know how much time passed, not much I know because I was still eating ice cream, but there was a knock at my door.

"Really Alice? You're that easy?" I yelled s I walked to the door.

"Hi!" It was Carlisle. "What are you eating?" he snapped.

"Ice cream." I held it against my chest.

He walked in my door, took the spoon and ice cream and walked into my kitchen.

"You really need to eat better." He sighed and shook his head. "You didn't even eat at your brothers today." He stated.

"Yes I did. I ate when I woke up. What concern is it of yours anyway?" I questioned.

"This! This is my concern!" he raised his voice and placed his hand on my stomach. "I can't forgive you for running, not yet. But I will make sure you take care of yourself and not self-destruct or something.

"Self-destruct?" I looked at him.

"Yes, not doing anything stupid, taking care of yourself and our child you're carrying." He sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to jeopardize my baby." I placed my hands on my stomach.

"Our baby." He corrected.

"Why are you here Carlisle? If you're just going to be snarky, I don't need it." I shook my head.

"I'm not trying to be snarky. But, you make it impossible to stay mad at. You're beautiful and I just want to do this." He pulled me close to his chest and kissed me, hard. I melted into his kiss and as he pulled away he looked into my eyes. "I'm so sorry this got all blown out of proportion. I was just so hurt and devastated when you left. You did what we agreed not to do." He shook his head as it leaned against my forehead.

"I'm sorry. I mistook your tiredness for rejection. Please, don't throw away what we have because I made a horrible hormone decision." I cried.

"Shhhhh, we'll work this out. I want you, us, our family." He pulled me closer, picking me up and carrying me to my room. We made love all night long.

That was the best sex we'd ever had. It was dripping of our love for one another. No one could mistake how in love we were.

AN:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter…

More excitement next time…

Reviews=Love


	9. Chapter 9

If I Fell

Chapter 9

"Bella, I'm not trying to be a hard ass, really. The doctor said you need to eat. You've got to gain weight and these are the easiest foods for pregnant women to keep down." Carlisle paced my living room.

"And how many times have you been pregnant Carlisle?" I crossed my arms.

"I'm not saying I'm the one who is pregnant Bella! Why is everything an argument with you lately?" he ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm not arguing." I shook my head. "I just asked a question. You need to calm down Carlisle. You're stressing out too much, I'm worried about you." I placed my hand on his arm and pulled him down to me. "I'm eating as much as I can. I can't help it if my stomach or the little one doesn't like it at times. The doctor said I'm healthy, just under weight. I should gain it back soon. You were at the same appointment I was, right?" I smiled.

"Yeah." He let out an exasperated sigh. "It's just that, I'm a doctor and I can't help my own pregnant girlfriend!" he was pacing again.

"Carlisle! Please, you stress me out more doing this!" I motioned to his pacing.

"Sorry." He sat back down and placed his hands on my stomach.

"We have so much to do. We need to find a house to raise our little one in, we need to think of names, we need to think of furniture, we need to think of room colors, we need to think of Godparents." He shook his head.

"One thing at a time. I didn't even know we were looking for a new place to live." I looked at him.

"Of course. This place is too small for all three of us." He looked at me funny.

"All three of us?" I questioned.

"Bella, of you think I'm spending a moment away from my new baby or leaving you with all the responsibility you're crazy!" he admonished.

I started crying, he was so sweet.

"It's OK, what did I say?" he worried as he pulled me to him.

"You're just so sweet. I love you so much." I cried as he held me.

"I love you too baby." He squeezed me tightly.

"Alright, are you ready to know what you two are having?" the tech asked us.

"Yes!" Carlisle answered for both of us and I just nodded my head.

"Alright, let's get started." She took some pictures and hummed and clucked her tongue.

"Carlisle, you're a doctor, don't you know what in the hell is going on?" I demanded growing impatient.

"Bella, calm down. This is her profession. I just read the results and confer after they're done. Hush woman." He chuckled and I huffed.

"OK, see this here?" she asked. Carlisle was beaming and shaking his head yes and I was shaking mine no! "Bella, she pointed to the area and showed me exactly what I need to be seeing and when she saw mw recognize and smile she proceeded. "Congratulations! Dr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, you're having a girl!"

I started crying again, more like sobbing.

"Are you OK?" Carlisle helped me sit up after he cleaned the goo off my stomach.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy. I wanted a girl. I'm so happy to be having your baby!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, hard.

"Let's go tell everyone and celebrate." He smiled.

"Let's go celebrate first and tell everyone over dinner tonight." I smiled.

"Oh, I like your way of thinking. Sounds good!" he practically dragged me to the car.

All afternoon we went at it like bunny rabbits, I don't know how either one of us was able to walk.

We arrived at the restaurant where everyone was waiting and shaking their heads.

"So I'm guessing it's not an alien?" Emmett snarked and Rose hit him upside the head.

"No! It's not." Carlisle shook his head with his permasmile.

"Well?" Charlie asked.

"It's a girl!" I practically yelled!

Rose and Renee jumped up and hugged me.

"We're so happy for you!" Rose smiled at me.

"Any name's yet?" Renee asked.

"No, we've decided we're going away this weekend to discuss everything." I shrugged.

"Hey! Where's Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"We haven't seen them in a couple of days. I'm guessing they're fucking their brains out before she leaves." Rose shrugs.

"Ugh! I bet your right. Horny things." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah you'd know nothing about that?" Rose smirks.

I gasped.

We enjoyed dinner, talking about names and places to live. Everyone was happy we decided to live together and that we were going to make this work.

When I came back from the bathroom, Jasper and Alice were there and Carlisle was on his knee with an open box and a ring and a smile so big I thought his face might break.

As I approached he said two words "Will You?"

"Yes!" Was my simple reply.

AN:

I hope you enjoy this simple chapter….

Please excuse any and all mistakes, I blame it ALL on the Topamax!

Reviews=Love


End file.
